Problem: $2jk + 9jl + 3j + 7 = -7k - 5$ Solve for $j$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $2jk + 9jl + 3j + {7} = -7k - {5}$ $2jk + 9jl + 3j = -7k - {12}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $j$ in them. $2{j}k + 9{j}l + 3{j} = -7k - 12$ Factor out the $j$ ${j} \cdot \left( 2k + 9l + 3 \right) = -7k - 12$ Isolate the $j$ $j \cdot \left( {2k + 9l + 3} \right) = -7k - 12$ $j = \dfrac{ -7k - 12 }{ {2k + 9l + 3} }$